


New Skates

by Windrose1013



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Skating Instructor!Yuuri, Skating Student!Victor, Victor Pretends He Can't Skate, Victor thinks Yuuri is Cute, Yuri&Victor are Brothers, and he is, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windrose1013/pseuds/Windrose1013
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri never made it to the world stage of figure skating. Instead, he works at Ice Castle Hasetsu with his old friend Yuuko and her family. When a video of him performing a routine of Victor Nikiforov's goes viral, the Russian skater decides to take an extended vacation.Based off of a comic.





	1. Prologue

Yuri Katsuki was walking to Hasetsu’s only ice rink, Ice Castle. He had just gotten done watching Viktor Nikiforov win his fifth gold medal. Yuri had always wanted to skate with Viktor, but had never believed himself a good enough skater to even think about entering into a competition such as the Grand Prix. So, Yuri had decided to stay in his home town and work as a skating instructor. On his days off, he also helped his parents at their family hot spring.  
Yuri arrived at Ice Castle and walked in.  
“Hello? Yuuko?” Yuri called out. Yuuko Nishigori was an old childhood friend, and also co-owner of the ice rink, along with her husband Takeshi Nishigori.  
“Yuri? Is that you?!” Yuuko said, popping out from behind the front counter. She had been putting away skates. “What are you doing here? I figured you would have been watching Viktor skate.” She said.  
Yuri smiled halfheartedly, leaning on the counter. “Yeah. I did, and he won his fifth gold medal” he stated. “He was beautiful out there”  
Yuuko smiled mischievously at Yuri, while handing him some skates. “Isn’t that what you say every year?” She said, chuckling.  
Yuri rolled his eyes, and went to put the skates on. Yuuko came out from behind the counter and sat next to him.  
“Yuri, you always come and skate when you have something on your mind. What’s-” Yuuko started, but Yuri cut her off, not wanted to talk about what was on his mind.  
“Where is Takeshi and the girls?” He asked.  
“Oh!” Yuuko said, getting the hint. “They are all running around here somewhere.”  
Yuri nodded, and finished tying the laces on the skates.  
The two friends walked to the rink, where Yuri stepped onto the ice and began to skate without saying a word.  
As Yuri skated, Takeshi and the triplets came in, and all 5 of them realized in an instant that Yuri was skating Viktor Nikiforov’s most recent free skating routine. As Yuuko and Takeshi watched in awe, the girls recorded Yuri’s skating, and instantly posted it online.  
……….  
Viktor Nikiforov had just won his fifth gold medal in the grand prix final, but he wasn’t as happy as he thought he’d be. He sat on his couch watching his own skating videos on his phone, while his brother, Yuri Plisetsky, was playing a video game. Yuri Plisetsky had also just won a gold medal, but for junior skaters. He was getting to be just as good as his brother, and vowed to one day beat his brother at the Grand Prix, and surpass him.  
As Viktor was watching his skating videos from this season, he came across a video of someone attempting his free skate routine. He, out of curiosity, clicked on the video. The person in the video seemed to be called ‘Yuri Katsuki’. He was pretty good, Viktor thought.  
“Hmmm. Yuri, come look at this” Viktor told his brother.  
Yuri huffed and paused his game. He then walked over to the couch, sat next to his brother and watched the video.  
“His name is also Yuri” Viktor said, chuckled.  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “He okay I guess” Yuri mumbled, moving to the floor to go back to his game.  
“I like him. He is a good skater.” Viktor said with a smile. Yuri only rolled his eyes, frowning.  
Both were silent for a few minutes, only the sound of Yuri’s video game breaking the what could be an absolute silence.  
Suddenly, Viktor stood, making Yuri jump. “Yuri, we are moving to Japan!” The elder of the two exclaimed.  
“And why would we do that?!” Yuri yelled at his brother.  
“A change!” Viktor said, smiling. “I need a change. I am bored and I think moving countries would be interesting!” He explained. Though, the main reason he wanted to move to Japan was Yuri Katsuki.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after the video of Yuri Katsuki skating Viktor Nikiforov’s free skate routine went viral, and Yuri was currently hiding in his apartment.

Unfortunately, he had to go out. He had an ice skating class he needed to teach. The nice this was, he wasn’t accepting any more students, so Yuri didn’t have to worry about too many people wanting to enter his class. Yuri, reluctantly, got up and got ready to head to Ice Castle.

  
The only people he was currently teaching were Yuuko’s triplets. He figured he could work them a little harder today as payback for posting that video. He was thinking of all the tricks and things he could use on the girls as he walked to the rink, but suddenly ran into someone. He apologized quickly and kept walking, head down. He thought he heard 2 men mumbling in Russian, but blamed it on hearing things and kept moving.

  
~

  
Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky both looked at each other. The man Viktor had seen in that video, Yuri Katsuki, had just ran into Viktor. Viktor was surprised, and also a bit of excited to have found the boy that had intrigued him so much.

  
“Was that just…” Yuri started.

  
“да” Viktor responded, a huge grin on his face.

  
Yuri proceeded to roll his eyes, not noticing that Viktor had turned to follow the second Yuri. He turned on his heel to see Viktor, but he had already disappeared. So, he turned right back around and headed back to their new apartment.

  
~

  
Yuri was in the process of running the triplets ragged, when Yuuko came in, with another figure. Yuri couldn’t make out who this person was, as his glasses were with his bag and he was as blind as a bat without them.

  
“I know you aren’t accepting anyone new, but this young man would like to be added to your class!” Yuuko said. “He is new to skating and just moved here!” Yuuko was lying through her teeth, of course. She knew exactly who this young man was. He was Viktor Nikiforov, someone who had won five gold medals. He had told Yuuko what he was doing, and she decided to try and help out a little.

  
Yuri skated over to the side. “Oh?” He questioned. “And what is your name?” He asked the man. He was unsure about adding someone new, but he trusted Yuuko and the guy had just moved here. There might be a small chance that he hasn’t seen the video of him and won’t harass him about it.

  
“Viktor” He said, leaving out his last name on purpose.

  
“Oh. Alright” Yuri said, not catching on as usual. He was horrible at catching lies and solving mysteries. “Go ahead and get some skates and meet us out here on the ice” He said, then went back to the triplets.

  
They were all staring at the Russian skater, picking up quickly what he was trying to do and were giggling. Yuri was confused, but got them back to work. Yuri saw Viktor was ready to get onto the ice, so he headed over to the entrance. Yuri held out his hands for Viktor, but he looked confused.

  
“You said you were new to skating. Would you like some help?” He asked. Viktor smiled and took the man’s hands and stepped onto the ice. Yuri began to help Viktor skate across the ice. Yuri noticed that the taller man was pretty good.

  
“Are you sure you’ve never skated before? You’re a natural!” Yuri asked Viktor.

  
“Positive~” Viktor said, smiling.

  
Yuri looked at the girls and told them they were good to stop for the day if they wanted. The triplets rushed off the ice and ran to their mother, begging to record this. Of course, Yuuko refused and chided them.

  
~

  
A few hours passed and Yuri had Viktor skating on his own.

  
“You’re doing great! Why don’t we call it quits for today? You can come back tomorrow and train with the triplets!”

Yuri said with a big smile on his face.  
Viktor pouted. “But I liked training with just you~” He said.

  
Yuri blushed a bright red “Well…I might be able to do a private lesson…” He said with a shy smile.

 

Viktor smirked. “Oh no. That’s okay. I will train with the girls.” He said skating past Yuri, brushing his hand against Yuri’s. This made Yuri blush even more.

“See you tomorrow Yuri~” Viktor said, then left the rink. It took Yuri a good twenty minutes to calm and leave the rink and get ready to leave for the day. Once Yuri was out of the rink and sitting down, putting is street shoes on, Yuuko walked over and sat next to him.   
It seems your training with that Viktor guy went well” She said, trying to hold back a huge grin. Yuri just nodded, putting his glasses on.

  
“Y-Yeah…” he stuttered, blushing once again and smiling. “V-Very well.” Yuuko just smiled at him, then wished Yuri a good evening and went back to cleaning the front desk area.

  
As Yuri walked home, he could not help thinking about this new guy, Viktor, and just what he might actually look like. His voice was so smooth and…beautiful. He couldn’t think of any other way to descried that man’s voice. Yuri smiled the whole way back to his parents hot spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have been enjoying the fic! This is written by my friend who asked me to post it for her, but she has school starting again so updates won't be as frequent. She says she'll try to go for once a week at least, but it depends on homework and stuff.   
> Hope you all have a fantastic day!


End file.
